Mystery Inc: The second Generation
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The first in my spin-off series. Life before high school for Taylor, Shaggy Jr, Jackie , Daisy and Sammie.
1. Chapter 1

Raising the twins proved to be no easy task. There was one night when the twins were two months old. Christina was extremely cranky because she hadn't gotten three hours sleep since they'd been born. Everyone knew that if Christina snapped at someone it was her tiredness talking. The night's peace was shattered by the twins wailing. Shaggy Jr in particular. Shaggy Jr's wailing was more on the side of howling. Horrible off key howling.

"You're turn" Christina grumbled flopping over.

"Okay" Shaggy sighed getting up slowly.

Shaggy shuffled through the halls. He pushed open the door. The day after the twins were born they went out and bought a second crib. Shaggy walked into the nursery and was taken aback by what he saw. Taylor was flying above her brother's crib. Shaggy rushed to the children worried that Taylor's tiny wings would give out and she would fall. Before he even reached the crib Taylor had flown back to her own crib and watched her father with curiosity.

After checking on Taylor Shaggy turned and found his son flying around the room suspend by bat wings. It was now very clear who he had taken after.

"Come on S.J come to Daddy" Shaggy coaxed not wanting to disturb Christina.

The child's response was to fly out the door giggling all the while. Taylor followed her brother wanting to play too.

"Oh great" Shaggy whispered as he ran after the kids.

"What's going on?" Sibella asked.

"Kids-can-f-fly" Shaggy panted running past her.

Sibella rolled her eyes and ran after Shaggy. The kids continued their flight all the way to their parents room. As Shaggy and Sibella ran into the room they found the children floating down sitting by Christina expectantly.

"What did the kids need?" she mumbled.

Shaggy crept to his side of the bed and quickly scooped up the babies. He crept back over To Sibella who took the babies back to the nursery.

"Guess what Christina our kids can fly" Shaggy whispered.

"Of course she can" Christina mumbled not realizing that Shaggy had mean't both kids.

So Shaggy tried again.

"Shaggy Jr can fly"

"He can what?" Christina asked sitting up.

"Fly"

"But he doesn't have wings"

"Oh yes he does"

"What? When? How?"

"Werewolf ability's" Shaggy said.

"Werewolf's can't fly"

"It's your son and he has bat wings"

"Typical" Christina sighed falling back onto the pillows as Shaggy climbed back into bed.

"Welcome to our new normal Christina"

...

* * *

Their lives could be described as anything but normal. Christina's favorite word to use was nuts. About a year and a half later Velma and Jackson married.

"How come there's no music again?" Daphne asked.

"Because Jackson and Holt both agreed that Jackson should say the vows and music triggers Jackson's shift into Holt"

"Oh sure because that makes so much sense" Daphne said jokingly.

"Ha ha"

"Girls it's time" Christina announced.

"Here goes everything" Velma said.

* * *

...

"Do you Jackson take Velma to be your wife to love and cherish forevermore?"

"I do"

Do you Velma take Jackson to be your husband to love and cherish forevermore?"

"I do"

"Then i gladly pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

"Fire?" Taylor asked confused.

Christina laughed and flicked her wrist creating a fireworks display.

"Yay" Shaggy Jr cheered.

The twins had grown used to the sight of fireworks. Velma and Jackson broke apart. Glancing up they laughed and looked at the twins with a knowing smile.

...

* * *

Eleven months later after three hours in labor Velma gave birth to Jackie.

"Isn't she adorable?" Velma whispered.

"She looks like you" Jackson replied.

at this moment the baby woke.

"She has your eyes" Velma said.

"And your smile" Jackson replied .

...

* * *

A few days later there was a terrible rainstorm. Jackie woke up crying and Velma went to comfort her daughter only to see her shift from Jackie to who they later named Holly Hyde.

...

* * *

Later that same year Daphne and Fred were married and had a daughter who they named Daisy.

"Fred the baby's crying" Daphne yelled.

"What should I do about it?"

"Can you please go check on her while I unload the dishwasher?"

"Isn't that what the maids are for?"

"Fredrick Jones I refuse to have everything done for me"

"You didn't refuse a few years ago" Fred teased.

"Very funny"

"I'll check on Daisy"

"Thank you"

...

* * *

Early July that year Sandy gave birth to puppies.

"puppy" Taylor said excitedly.

"How many are there?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Nine" Shaggy replied.

"Puppy" Taylor said again.

"That's her new favorite word" Christina laughed.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Nothing yet" Shaggy said.

"Can they talk?" Sibella asked.

"I'm not sure"

"Puppy" Taylor said impatiently.

"Let's take them to see the puppies before they get to screaming" Christina said picking up Shaggy Jr.

...

The twins watched the Puppies with curiosity. They'd never seen an actal puppy before. Taylor walked to them slowly while her parents kept an eye on her. At about this time the smallest puppy woke up and looked around. The puppy catching sight of Taylor stared. Taylor noticing one puppy was awake ran to it. Scooby got ready in case he needed to pull Taylor away. Surprisingly however Taylor sat down in front of the puppy and begun to pet it.

"Did you name them yet?" Shaggy asked his friend.

"That's Sammie" Scooby replied.

"I think they like each other" Christina remarked.

"Hello" came the puppy's small voice.

"Look's like she can talk" Shaggy said.

"She may be the only one" Scooby said.

"I think the twins have found a friend"

"Agreed"

* * *

 **Okay that ends this first chapter. What did you think? This probably won't be that long but I felt this was necessary**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back with another chapter. There's a bit of a time skip in this one. The twins are three now and if I'm doing my math right every other human member is a year apart. Sorry if I'm wrong but Math isn't my strong suit. Correct me if you want to just don't be mean about it. Please review!**

 **...**

* * *

 **"** You can't catch me" Shaggy Jr yelled running from his sister.

It was a nice day and everyone had gathered for a barbecue. Shaggy and Christina had eventually moved into a house a short distance from the school.

"Look kids Jackie's here" Christina called from the patio.

"Jackie" the twins cried happily as their two year old friend arrived.

"Taylor. Shaggy " Jackie squealed running to her friends.

As the kids ran off to play on the swings Christina sat down with Velma. Shaggy and Jackson were dealing with the food.

"So I heard Taylor's powers finally kicked in"

"Yeah a few weeks ago "

"Is it hard?"

"At times but she's a fast learner"

"I know this may sound silly but do you know if Shaggy Jr has powers?"

"He doesn't. Fairy magic is passed on to daughters not sons"

"Oh"

"So has Taylor been much trouble with her powers?"

"Other than an indoor rainstorm she really hasn't been trouble"

"Indoor rainstorm?"

"Last week. She got angry"

"So magic is tied to emotion?"

"Depends on the fairy" Christina explained.

It was around this time that Fred and Daphne arrived with Daisy who had recently had her first birthday.

"Hey Christina where's Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Inside "

Fred went inside to see if he could be any help as the door was closing Scooby came outside with Sammie following. Daphne had taken Daisy to the swings and was currently pushing her.

"Christina the girls are here"

"Great Shaggy just send outside " Christina replied.

"It's nice to see you girls " Christina said as her students came outside.

"We missed you Christina " Winnie said sitting beside her.

"You saw me yesterday " Christina reminded Winnie.

"It's not the same as having you there all the time "

"Why did you move?" Tannis asked.

"We needed a house of our own"

"But it was so much fun having you and Shaggy there all the time" Winnie said.

"We'll still have fun Winnie" Christina replied laughing a little.

"How?"

"The same way we always do"

"By pulling pranks on Shaggy?"

"Hey" Shaggy cried from the open window.

The girls only laughed at Shaggy's reaction.

"Mommy come push me "Shaggy Jr called.

Christina got up and walked over to the swing set. Smiling she played with her children.

...

Shaggy watched from the window. He knew long before they'd even got married that Christina would make a good mother. She dedicated all the time she could to her kids. Shaggy knew she wanted to give their children the opportunities she never had being raised by her uncle. She celebrated their achievements and comforted them when they were sad. Although teaching Taylor how to use her powers was difficult she managed.

Soon the food was ready. The boys brought the last of it outside and set it on the table. The kids rushed over Christina lagged behind walking in step with Sibella.

"Lunch" Shaggy jr cheered.

Shaggy passed his son a plate and watched as he devoured it.

"He has your appetite " Christina said coming to stand beside Shaggy.

"Here you go Jackie " Jackson said handing his daughter a plate.

"What do we say Jackie?" Velma asked.

"Thank you Daddy "

"Where's my food?" Sammie asked.

"Here Sammie " Christina said giving the pup a dog dish full of table scraps

"Come on Daisy eat your potatoes for mommy "

"No"

"Daisy's a picky eater" Fred explained.

"Please?" Daphne asked.

"No"

Taylor noticed her friends trouble turned her mashed potatoes into French fries much to Christina's amusement and daphne's confusion. Daphne tried again

"Daisy will you eat your French fries?" Daphne asked holding one out to Daisy.

Daisy devoured it.

"More" she giggled.

Daphne found Daisy would eat her food. Christina laughed and soon Daphne joined in.

...

a/n. So this story is basically the kids growing up nothing really exciting just a transition story. I like it and I hope you do too. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n. The idea for this chapter was from DragonEmperor999. This story is taking on more of a feel good vibe and I have to say I like it.

"Christina Christina!"

"What is it Tannis?" Christina asked looking up from her work.

"Guess what"

"What?"

"My birthday is coming and you're all invited to my party "

"We'll be there"

…..

Saturday.

Shaggy and Christina arrived with the twins and Sugie in tow. The twins hadn't been anywhere like this before and Shaggy was worried they'd break something. He didn't want to get on the bad side of Ramses de Nile .

"Don't worry Shaggy Cleo has already told her dad about the twins and they baby proofed the place "

"Are you sure?"

"I swear on my fairytale book"

"You are sure"

"Yep"

"Why do you baby proof it if they're three?"Sugie asked with a look of confusion.

"You just answered your own question Sugie " Shaggy replied

"Oh"

A few minutes later they arrived. They went in. Shaggy hung on tightly to his children. Despite what Christina had said he wasn't about to take any chances. The group was led to the room where the party was being held. Shaggy finally released his children when he saw his friends.

"I didn't want them to get bored" Tannis explained coming over.

"Thank you Tannis " Shaggy said relieved

"Christina, Shaggy finally you're here" Cleo said rushing over.

"Hey Cleo" Shaggy said.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Christina asked.

"Nefera" Cleo said.

"Someone mention me?" Nefera asked.

"Nefera" Christina gulped.

"Long time no see freak"

"Don't you dare say that about my wife" Shaggy said stepping in between the two girls.

"Wife?"

"Yeah and she's a mom too" Tannis added.

"How-"

"Nefera don't insult our guests please "

Everyone turned as Ramses De Nile entered the room.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. De Nile" Christina said.

"Nice to see you again as well Christina " Ramses replied.

Before anything else could be said a car was heard outside. Tannis in giddy excitement ran outside with everyone else following. A sleek black car was parked in front of the house. The door opened and a mummy stepped out. He was tall. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue button down shirt and gray jeans. He had bandages wrapped around his hands like fingerless gloves.

"Everyone this is our distant cousin Tanner" Cleo explained putting emphasis on the word distant.

"Hello" Tanner said before being tackled by a very excited Tannis.

Introductions were made and everyone went back inside.

"Well birthday girl what do we do first?" Christina asked.

"We eat"

"Yay" Shaggy Jr cheered.

"That's right buddy" Shaggy agreed.

"Like father like son " Christina laughed.

….

After everyone had eaten. The children played party games.

"Okay Jackie your turn to hit the piñata " Jackson said lowering the piñata so his daughter could reach it.

Jackie swung at it barely missing it.

"Try again sweetie " Velma urged her daughter.

Jackie hit it and the kids raced forwards as the treats spilled out.

"What next Tannis?"

"Cake"

"You guys go on ahead I'll clean up" Sugie said.

"I'll help" Tanner replied.

"You don't have to "

"I want to" Tanner replied.

"Well okay "

A few minutes later. Sugie and Tanner joined the others in the dining hall. Christina shot a glance at Shaggy who caught on quickly. Sugie had a crush.

…..

"Mommy?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Can Jackie and Daisy come to our house again?"

"Maybe sweetie "

"When's maybe?"

"Soon Taylor I promise " Christina laughed.

..

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"Why?"

"Shaggy Jr and Taylor have one"

"When you're older"

"But I want one now"

"How about we have a play date tomorrow instead?"

"Okay "

…..

Isn't it just adorable? It's cute but extremely hard to write little kid dialogue. Next chapter will be middle school so we can get this series going. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay in this chapter there's quite a time skip. Most Of The Grimwod Girls have gone to Monster High. Tannis is in her preteens. Okay as I said before still not the best at math so if I've calculated wrong correct me. Nicely please. As for the kids. The twins are seven Jackie six Daisy five.**

 **...**

* * *

Christina was about ready to faint. Keeping up with the twins was hard. Christina didn't age but having to handle twins and school kids was difficult. Epsecially on school morinings.

"Taylor time to get up for school" Christina said knocking on the door to her daughter's room

"I don't wanna go to school tiday" Taylor replied.

"You have to. Now get dressed breakfast in five minutes"

"Unless Daddy eats it"

"Taylor- Okay you're probaly right"

"I heard that" Shaggy yelled.

"That was the point" Taylor replied.

Christina laughed then continued down the hall She came to Shaggy Jr's door and knocked. The respones was snoring.

"Time to get up" Christina said opening the door.

Shaggy Jr was asleep on the floor cuddiling his favorite comic book. Christina laughed.

"Time to wake up sleepy head" Christina said.

Nothing.

"Breakfast"

"I'm up" Shaggy Jr cried.

"You're just like your father"

"I heard that too" Shaggy yelled.

"Shaggy don't you dare touch the pancakes" Christina yelled.

"How did you know I was going to eat them?"

"I'm maried to you remember?"

"Like I would ever forget that" Shaggy said.

...

Later at the school.

"Hi Christina" Tannis said as Christina and Taylor arrived.

Tannis had changed her look quite a bit. She dicthed the complete body wrapping and instead now wore her black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a light blue tank top and a white skirt. Her right arm was wraped in bandages from her elbow to her wrist.

"Hi Tannis" Taylor greeted.

"So Christina what are we going to do Today?"

"You'll see Tannis now I'm sure Sugie wants to start class"

"OKay I'll see you later"

"Go on Taylor"

"But I wanna stay with you"

"But you have to go to class"

"okay"

"Come on Taylor. I'll help you"

"Coming Tannis"

...

* * *

Christina went to the classroom. She stopped at her wall. Tannis's drawing of Winnie was still taped to the wall alongside all the other artwork. She smiled. Just beside the drawing of Winnie was a drawing Taylor had done of her friends. Christina went to her desk and prepared for the day.

...

* * *

"Hi Mommy" Taylor greeted walking in for art class.

"Hi Mrs. Rogers" Jackie said following Taylor in.

"Hi girls"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Today we're painting"

"Soumd's fun what are we painting?" Tannis asked.

"Grab your aprons and I'll tell you"

...

* * *

"Nice work Tannis"

"Thanks Christina I hope Cleo thinks so"

""I'm sure she'll love it"

The asignment had been to draw someone you look up to. Cleo may have been self obssed at times but she cared for her younger sister and tried to help whenever she could.

"Come look at mine Mommy"

"Coming Taylor"

"It's you" Taylor declared.

"I can se that"

"Uh oh"

"What is it Jackie?" Taylor asked.

"Look outside"

It was about to rain.

"If it rains Holly will destroy my drawing" Jackie whined.

"Don't worry she wouldn't do that" Taylor assured her friend.

"I hope your right" Jackie said brushing her black hair out of her face.

"She won't"

Then it begun to rain.

"Here it goes" Jackie said before shifting.

Holly Hyde took Jackie's place. Holly wore a red shirt and orange hoodie. She paired it with black jeans and orange converse.

"Hey Taylor" Holly greted.

"Hi Holly"

"Hi Holly would you like to paint?" Christina said while swicthing the real asignment with a blank canvous.

"Sure"

...

* * *

Later in the week.

"Diner" Christina called.

"Give me my comic book" Shaggy Jr called as he ran into the room chasing his sister.

"No"

"Kids" Shaggy warned.

"Give it back now" Shaggy Jr whined.

"Kids" Shaggy warned again.

"No"

"TIME TO EAT" Christina yelled from the kitchen.

"Wait I thought Fred and Daphne were coming over" Shaggy said walking into the dining room.

"They've been here for fiftheen minutes" Christina replied geustering to the table.

"Oh"

"Kids driving you nuts Shaggy?" Fred asked as he held Daisy.

"All day it's been you took this and you took that" Shaggy sighed taking his seat.

"Daisy" the twins squealed.

"Hi" Daisy said waving shyly.

"Let's eat"

...

* * *

After dinner.

"I've got exciting news " Christina said after they'd sat down.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnat again"

Shaggy nearly fainted.

"You're what?"

"Pregnat again"

"Here we go again"

...


	5. Chapter 5

Nine months later.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"At the hospital" Daphne replied.

"Are they sick?" Taylor asked sitting beside Daphne.

"No"

"Then why are they there?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"The babies are coming today"

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Yes"

"When will they get here?"

"Soon"

….

At the hospital.

"Shaggy"

"Yes Christina "

"Why did we choose to have more kids?" Christina panted.

"Don't look at me" Shaggy replied.

"How many are there?"

"Triplets"

"No more after this "

"You say that now"

"And I mean it "

….

"Daisy will you play with me?" Taylor asked.

"Yes"

"Let's play superhero" Shaggy Jr said.

"No" Daisy declared.

"Why not?"

"Superheroes are for boys"

"Mommy says they're for everyone and Mommy's always right"

"No my Mommy's always right " Daisy replied.

"Stop fighting" Taylor ordered.

"No"

"Kids" Daphne said coming into the bedroom.

"Mommy superheroes are for boys" Daisy declared.

"They aren't just for boys Daisy"

"They're not"

"No"

"So we can play Justice League?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Of course we can"

"I wanna be Batman" Shaggy Jr said.

"I'll be Wonder Woman " Taylor declared.

"No fair I don't wanna be a boy"

"You won't have to" Daphne said gently.

"Then who will I be?"

"You can be Hawk girl" Taylor said.

"Okay"

….

Back at the hospital.

"Congratulations you've given birth to three healthy babies"

"Thank goodness" Christina sighed.

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Two boys and one girl "

"Can we see them?"

"Of course "

"Call everyone"

"Okay Christina "

…

Soon all of Shaggy and Christina's friends and family were gathered to welcome their new arrivals.

"Oh they're so tiny" Jackie squealed.

"Yay I get two brothers" Shaggy Jr. said happily.

"And I get a sister " Taylor replied.

"What are their names?" Velma asked

"Meet Nathen, Luke and Beatrice" Shaggy said pointing to each baby as he said their name.

"It's a good thing you bought a bigger house "

"We didn't Christina just made our house bigger" Shaggy's replied.

"Is there anything your magic can't do?" Daphne asked.

"It all depends on the fairy" Christina replied.

"So Taylor's abilities could be different from yours?" Velma asked.

"Yeah that's a hundred percent possible " Christina agreed.

"Does Beatrice have magic?" Velma asked.

"She was born an hour ago Velma" Shaggy said.

"Its to early to tell" Christina explained.

"Does she have wings?"

"Yeah"Christina replied.

"What do they look like?"

"We won't be able to tell until we see them"

….

While the adults were talking the kids were playing by themselves.

"Where Sammie?" Daisy asked confused.

"At home" Taylor explained to her younger friend.

"Why?"

"No dogs can come in" Jackie said.

"Why?"

"Because the grown ups said so silly" Shaggy Jr. laughed.

"But Sammie is nice"

"We know "

"This is not fair"

"We know "

"Will we see Sammie later?"

"Yes Daisy" Taylor said.

"Good"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n time skip again. The twins are ten . Jackie is nine, Daisy is eight. Triplets are four.

…..

"Are you ready to go yet Mom?" Shaggy Jr asked for the fifth time that day.

"Calm down. I need to get your sister ready " Christina yelled.

"But the tournament-"

"Does not start for another hour " Christina reminded her impatient son.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Keep Luke and Nathen busy"

"How?"

"Watch Batman with them"

"Okay "

….

A week earlier.

"And they all lived happily ever after " Christina whispered closing her book and quietly walking out of Beatrice's room.

"MOM YOU GOTTA SEE THIS " Taylor yelled.

"Shhh" Christina said putting her finger to her mouth in a quiet motion.

"Oh" Taylor said picking up her mother's silent message.

Once they were in the kitchen Taylor gave her mother the news.

"Look" Taylor said excitedly showing her mother a poster.

The poster was an ad for a game that the twins loved to play. The card game Battle of the myths was apparently holding a local tournament the following week. Christina didn't have to guess what Taylor was about to ask her.

"Can we enter please please please?" Taylor asked with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Yes-"

"Best mom ever "

"Let me finish. You and your brother can enter if you're good . That means doing what your father and I ask you. Also pick up after yourselves and do good in school . Understand?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you"

"Can we call our friends and tell them?"

"Yes"

…..

"Mom hurry up. We gotta go now "

"Taylor if you tell me to hurry one more time we won't go at all" Christina warned as she carried Beatrice out of her room.

"But-"

"Taylor your mother is going as fast as she can " Shaggy said walking in.

"She can go faster" Taylor pouted.

"I have to make sure we've got everything"

"Need me to read the checklist?" Shaggy asked.

"Please " Christina replied setting Beatrice down.

"Snacks"

"Got em"

"Drinks"

"Yep"

"Extra clothes for triplets"

"Yes"

"Money for twins"

"Yep"

"Registration papers"

"Yeah"

"Car keys?"

"That's your department"

"Got them"

"Are we ready to go?" Christina asked the twins.

"Yep we've got our cards"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am "

"Well then load up"

…..

During the ride there.

"I hope we win" Taylor squealed.

"Me too" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"Can you believe they're offering rare dragon cards for the grand prize?" Taylor asked.

"I heard that one is a storm dragon "

"No" Taylor cried in disbelief.

"Yep"

"Well I heard the winner gets to play against the champion from last year "

"No way"

"Yes"

"Cool"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about Christina?"

"Specifically no. They're rambling on about the tournament from last year "

"This is different from what I did when I was ten"

"Shaggy you blew your allowance on comics, action figures and movies. That's almost exactly what the twins do "

"How'd you know that "

"Your mother told me "

"I also solved mysteries"

"I knew that too"

"Those monsters were so weird"

"Chickenstein? Really?"

"I know "

…

At the tournament.

"You came!" Taylor squealed running to her friends.

"Of course we did silly" Jackie laughed.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss this " Daisy added.

"Are you nervous?" Jackie asked.

"You bet we are" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Is Sammie with you?"

"Yes I am" Sammie answered walking forwards.

"Now we're all here" Daisy said excitedly.

"You guys wanna watch us practice?" Taylor asked.

"Sure"

"Don't go to far kids" Christina warned.

"Yes ma'am"

….

While the kids practiced Christina got quite a surprise.

"Christina is that you?"

Christina turned and saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Toralie?"

"Yep"

"It's been some time " Christina replied a bit nervous.

"Yeah I'm- I'm sorry about how I acted towards you back in school that was wrong of me " Toralie stuttered nervously.

"I forgive you. You weren't the last "

"So what brings you here?" Toralie asked.

"Our oldest kids entered" Christina explained.

"Really my son entered as well" Toralie replied.

"Really?"

"Small world"

"No kidding "

…

Soon it was time for the tournament to begin.

"We're ready" Shaggy Jr said.

"We're going to win" Taylor agreed.

"Good luck" Daisy called.

"Our first match today is Taylor vs Tony" a man announced over the loudspeaker.

"Good luck Taylor "

…

"Fairy vs monsters? Interesting " someone muttered as they passed the table.

"You'd think that guy had never played before " Taylor thought as she considered her next move.

"And my protection spell shields me from your dark magic" Tony announced as he laid his card down.

"Ugh" Taylor thought.

"Your move Taylor "


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor was frustrated. Tony's card had blocked her spells. Even though it was only for one move that eliminated most of her cards. Taylor chewed her lip in annoyance as she considered her limited options. Then she remembered something. Tony's deck was nearly identical to Shaggy Jr's which meant she had the perfect card.

"And garlic damages you" Taylor said as she laid her card down.

"Crud" Tony mumbled.

….

Several moves later. The two were tied. One wrong move and that would mean the end.

"And my silver pendant defeats you " Taylor announced.

"You heard it folks Taylor moves on to the next round " someone announced over the loudspeaker.

"Your good for a girl" Tony said as the two collected their cards.

"Thanks "

As the two were headed to their families the lights went nuts.

"Like what's with the light show?" Shaggy asked stepping closer to Christina.

"I've gotta a bad feeling about this" Shaggy Jr. agreed.

When the lights went out smoke filled the room.

"Uh-oh" Taylor muttered.

"Got that right sis" Shaggy Jr agreed.

Then the smoke formed a cloud in the center of the room. From that cloud came someone the twins knew all to well. The creature was dressed in a long red robe with a black cape trailing behind them. It's hands were scaly and it had sharp claws. The creature had no face. Only yellow eyes.

"It's-it's the-the" Shaggy jr stuttered.

"The Faceless wizard" Taylor gasped.

"Who?" Shaggy asked through chattering teeth.

"The faceless wizard" Tony replied from where he was standing.

"Listen mortals" it said in a hoarse voice "Leave this place or suffer my curse"

With a cackle the wizard disappeared. The room was dark. Panic and madness overtook the many kids and their families. Security tried for several minutes to calm the crowd down. After forty five minutes the lights came back on which calmed everyone down but not for long.

"Hey my cards are missing " someone cried out from the back.

"Hey all my attack spells are gone "

"My weather cards. They're gone"

"Oh no no. This can't be happening" Shaggy Jr said as he frantically looked through his cards.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"My sun attack card it's gone " Shaggy Jr wailed miserably.

"My silver pendant card is missing" Taylor added .

"Can't you just get new ones?" Daisy asked.

"GET NEW ONES!" The twins cried in unison.

"What did I say?"

"We can't just get new ones " Shaggy Jr started.

"Those were a one in a hundred " Taylor added .

"Which means they're super rare" Shaggy jr said.

"And super powerful " Taylor explained.

"They were our best cards"

"AND NOW THEY'RE GONE "

"Well gang looks like we have-" Fred started.

"A mystery on our hands " Daisy finished.

"Come on guys" Sammie cried.

"May we?" The twins asked.

"Of course"

"Did she just?" Fred asked.

"She takes after you" Daphne said as the kids raced off.

..

"Okay this is the exact spot where the wizard was" Jackie announced.

"Creepy" Shaggy jr muttered.

"What's creepy about the center of an event hall?" Taylor asked.

"What's that?" Daisy asked pointing to a powder on the floor.

"Let me see" Jackie said dropping down to examine the substance.

"Well what is it?" Taylor asked.

"Looks like the residue from a smoke bomb"

"How'd you guess that?"

"My aunt's a magician"

"Oh"

"Look foot prints" Daisy observed.

"Lets follow them"

"Do we have to?" Sammie asked.

"Yes now come on"

…..

The kids followed the footprints to an open locker.

"That's strange" Jackie said.

"What?"

"Who would leave their locker open in a place like this?" Jackie asked.

"You're right" Taylor agreed.

"Looks like they were in a hurry" Sammie observed.

"Look at this" Daisy cried pulling something out of the locker.

"That's the robe the wizard was wearing " Shaggy jr exclaimed.

"Who's locker is this?"

"It belongs to someone named Steve" Daisy said reading the name on the locker .

"Looks like he owns one of those vender stalls in the front hall"

"Let's go see what he knows "

…

The front hall was lined with salesmen trying to make some cash . There were cards, food, worthless trinkets and oddities of all sorts. The kids found Steve working the costume stall.

"What can I do for ya kids?"

Steve was a short man. His blonde hair was greased to his head. He had braces and wore a Hawaiian print shirt with black shorts knee length socks and brown shoes.

"Well sir we're investigating the missing cards and the wizard" Jackie started.

"Ya I heard bout that. I'm awfully sorry fer those kids " Steve said.

"We were wondering if you knew anything" Taylor continued.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know anything kids. Would you like to buy a costume?"

"No sir. Thanks for your help " Daisy said as the kids walked away.

"Well that was a bust" Shaggy Jr sighed.

"Not entirely SJ" Daisy replied.

"How?"

"Didn't you notice the costumes Steve was selling?"

"That's his job Daisy"

"I know he was selling costumes just like the faceless wizard" Taylor quipped.

"Exactly"

"But that means almost anyone could be the wizard" Sammie said in frustration.

"That's why we keep looking for clues" Jackie said.

"I say we split up that way we can cover more ground " Daisy suggested.

"Well okay "

"Great. Taylor you and Sammie check out the west hall. Jackie and Shaggy Jr can check the north hall and I'll look around here" Daisy said.

"Sounds okay with me " Shaggy Jr shrugged before following Jackie.

…

"So how did you and Taylor get into this game?" Jackie asked.

"That's a funny story actually" Shaggy Jr laughed.

"I'd love to hear it"

"Well…"

….

Flashback.

"Mom can we get ice cream?" Shaggy Jr asked.

Christina was off work and enjoying time with her kids.

"Sure" Christina said.

As they were walking out of the ice cream parlor Taylor spotted something.

"Mom can we go to the toy store?"

"I'm not made of money Taylor "

"Taylor and I have our allowance with us. Please Mom?" Shaggy Jr begged.

"Well okay "

…

In the toy store.

"Look Mommy Batman "Luke cried pointing to a shelf full of superhero toys.

"Batman " Nathan giggled picking up a Batman plush.

"Joker" Luke added picking up the plush next to Batman.

"Is that what you want?" Christina asked.

"Yes"

"What do you want Beatrice?" Christina asked her younger daughter.

"Barbie"

"Which one?"

"This one " Beatrice said picking up a Barbie dressed as a princess.

"Okay "

"Mom come look at this!" Shaggy Jr. cried.

"Battle of myths and legends?"

"Can I get it?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"One pack just in case you don't like it "

"Cool I still have comic book money" Shaggy jr cried as he raced to the comics.

"Mom look" Taylor said rushing over.

Taylor held up the book for her mom to see.

"Disney fairies?"

"Yep and I've got money left"

"Why don't you get some cards like your brother so he has someone to play against?"

"Okay "

…..

Present.

"And when we got home we played for hours. Mom had to tell us to clear the table for dinner "

"Wow"

"Jackie look"

"It's the wizard!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What should we do Jackie?" Shaggy Jr asked quite scared.

"I don't know. Follow him" Jackie replied.

"Are you crazy Jackie?" Shaggy Jr asked as they began their pursuit of the villain.

"No Holly's the crazy one now shush he'll hear us "

"Too late I already have " the wizard informed them turning to face the duo.

"Please don't hurt us " Shaggy Jr begged.

"Hurt you? I wouldn't do that" the wizard replied removing his head to reveal an eleven year old boy underneath.

"Oh my gosh. You're Tyler James you're the champion!"

"Shh I don't want anyone to see me or they'll go nuts. That's why I came in costume " Tyler explained.

"You might want to change. There's someone dressed as the wizard stealing cards" Jackie informed Tyler.

"Now that's horrible " Tyler exclaimed.

"We're trying to figure out who it is" Jackie continued.

"Cool can I help?"

"Sure. After you change your costume. You can keep watch for anything suspicious " Jackie replied.

"And make sure you know exactly where your cards are" Shaggy Jr added.

"Okay see you around "

….

Meanwhile Taylor and Sammie were wandering around the west hall.

"Hey look Taylor an open door" Sammie exclaimed.

"Cool let's investigate " Taylor said heading towards the door.

"No way it's dark and spooky looking " Sammie whimpered.

"Sammie it could be important we have to look " Taylor reasoned.

"There's no way I'm going in there"

"Sammie please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No way"

"But-"

"Hi Taylor "

Taylor turned to face her mother.

"Hi Mom. Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To drag your father and Scooby away from the food court. How's the mystery going?"

"Sammie won't cooperate" Taylor informed Christina.

"Really you know when Scooby wouldn't cooperate with us we'd bribe him"

"How?"

"With Scooby Snacks and it just so happens I have the box right here" Christina replied holding up the brightly colored box.

"Why do you have them now?"

"How else am I supposed to drag your father and Scooby away from the food court?"

"Good point"

"You wanna see if this will work on Sammie?" Christina asked holding out a snack to Taylor.

"Sure" Taylor replied taking the snack from her mother.

Turning to Sammie Taylor said.

"Would you go inside for a Scooby Snack Sammie?"

"Hmm" Sammie thought eyeing the treat in Taylor's hand before jumping and eating it.

"Is that a yes?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah let's go Taylor "

"Bye girls " Christina called.

"Bye Mom"

…

Once inside the room Taylor turned on the lights to reveal a messy office.

"Yikes what happened in here?" Taylor asked herself.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry " Sammie observed.

"Well let's look for clues "

"Right"

…

A few minutes later.

"Hey Taylor look at this " Sammie called.

"Someone's clearly not a Tyler James fan " Taylor said as she looked at the shredded news article.

"Hmm what's this?" Sammie asked gesturing to another news article.

"Ricky Finch? Who's he?"

"He's me. Now what are you brats doing in my office?" A man asked from the doorway.

"We're sorry we got lost " Taylor said folding the clues and placing them in her pockets where Ricky couldn't see them.

"Well get out " Ricky ordered.

"Yes sir. Come on Sammie "

…

Later the group met back up.

"Did you find anything Daisy?" Taylor asked as they sat down.

"No"

"Well Sammie and I did" Taylor announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah look at this " Taylor said showing her friends the news articles.

"Someone's not a Tyler James fan " Shaggy Jr said.

"And who's this Ricky Finch guy?" Daisy asked.

"He works here" Sammie said.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No we found these in his office and then he saw us and kicked us out"

"Sounds like a grouch" Daisy observed.

"He was"

"You wouldn't believe who we met" Shaggy Jr exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Tyler James himself "

"Really?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Yeah"

"How? When?"

"Earlier he was dressed like the wizard and-"

"Wait he was dressed like the wizard?"

"Yeah as I was saying-"

"Sorry SJ that makes him a suspect " Daisy announced.

"But you can't make him a suspect" Shaggy Jr whined.

"Give me one good reason "

"Because I'm right here and the wizard is right behind you " Tyler announced from the next table.

"Wait what?" The kids cried.

"The wizard is behind you "

"Run" the kids screamed.

They all took off.

"You can't outrun me" the wizard yelled giving chase.

All through the building they ran. Through the main arena. The wizard followed firing magic blasts. Through the office areas. The wizard still followed them. Outside and then back inside. The wizard followed relentless. As they ran through the food court Shaggy and Christina looked on with a knowing smile. Finally they ran back and forth through the vendor stalls. While doing so the answer hit Jackie like a brick. After losing the wizard they regrouped in the empty arena.

"Guys I think I've solved the mystery" Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Great let's set a trap"

….

Later.

"Taylor why'd we have to be bait?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Because we're the only ones who play this game "

"Well I just hope this works"

"Me too"

"Anyway. Wow Taylor look what I found "

"Is that a storm dragon card?"

"Yeah"

"Wow SJ with this card you'll be unbeatable "

"I know isn't it awesome?"

"No" came a hoarse voice.

The twins turned and found the wizard standing over them. They ran quickly.

…

"Hurry they're coming " Jackie whispered.

"Ready"

"Wait"

"NOW" Daisy cried as the twins jumped over the trip wire.

The wizard wasn't so lucky and fell flat. Quickly he was tied up by Sammie.

"Let me outta here" the wizard cried in a whiny voice.

"Great job kids" Fred called as he and the other adults walked over.

"So who is this guy?" Shaggy asked.

"The faceless wizard is really Steve" Jackie announced as she pulled of the mask.

"Wait I thought it was Ricky " Shaggy Jr said confused.

"That's what Steve wanted you to think"

"How did you figure out it was me?" Steve asked.

"Simple. First we found your locker where you stashed your costume" Jackie started.

"Then when we questioned you you got scared and sold your costume to Tyler " Daisy continued.

"Then as a extra measure you planted the shredded article in Ricky's office along with a fake article about Ricky " Sammie said.

"But I put it together when you chased us. Tyler was in the food court and Ricky was mopping the floor but you were nowhere to be seen"

"But why'd you do it?"

"Simple I was the champion before Tyler. Last year he cheated and stole the title from me. So I came up with this plan. If I stole the best cards I have an unbeatable deck and I'd be champion again. And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids "


	9. Chapter 9

As Steve was dragged away by the police the adults hugged and congratulated their kids.

"We're proud of you guys " Fred declared.

"You solved the mystery" Daphne continued.

"Looks like we have some miniature competition " Shaggy joked.

"Yeah let's just hope they don't race when they're older right Christina?" Velma asked.

"Very funny Velma " Christina laughed.

"I don't mean to ruin this happy moment but where are the missing cards?" Jackson asked.

"I know " Jackie declared walking behind Steve's stall counter. She pulled out a bag full of cards and began returning the cards to their owners.

Once all the cards were returned the tournament resumed. Taylor progressed well as did Shaggy Jr. Tony got angry that he was beaten by Taylor, Shaggy Jr and Tyler. After three hours it was time for the final round. Shaggy Jr earned the honor of playing against Tyler. He was very excited.

"Good luck" Tyler said.

"Thanks you too"

…

Later.

"And my sun attack defeats you " Shaggy Jr announced bringing the tournament to an end.

"You heard it folks Shaggy Jr wins" the voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Hey nice job " Tyler said congratulating his opponent as they stood up.

"Thanks you were good too"

"So how'd you do it?"

"I rewatched last year's match. I used what I learned. When you stopped using defense cards I figured you had none left"

"You're a really good detective " Tyler complimented.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome " Tyler said as Shaggy Jr collected his prize.

"That was awesome SJ" Taylor said rushing up to the boys.

"Gee thanks sis"

"You're so lucky. Now you have some of the most powerful cards in the entire game " Taylor continued.

"I know I can't believe it myself "

"You deserve it " Tyler agreed.

"Great job kids" Shaggy and Christina called coming over.

"I suppose you did alright " Tony said trailing behind Toralie.

"Thanks "

"Can we keep in touch?" Tyler asked.

"We'd be honored " Shaggy Jr said while Taylor nodded.

"Hey who's up for ice cream?" Fred asked.

"Us" the kids cried excitedly.

"Well then load up"

Off they went to celebrate their great achievement. The adults were fairly certain this was only the kids first mystery. Shaggy and Christina couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

…

A/N

Well that wraps up the first story in this series. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Special thanks to DRAGONDAVE45 for their help with the mystery. Review and let me know if you have any ideas for future stories.


End file.
